


Frequently, Occasionally, Rarely... and Never

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intervals of time in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frequently, Occasionally, Rarely... and Never

Frequently Garak would lie silent in the darkness, running his hand over Julian's sleeping side and admiring the way his antiqued silver skin contrasted with the Human's dusky gold, and reflect that if he had to wrap himself up with a lover from the enemy side at least he'd chosen one where the overall effect was undeniably artistic.

______________________________

  
Occasionally Garak would let Julian take control, vocally expressing his pleasure with the younger man's forceful hands and devouring kisses while struggling to suppress laughter at the way Julian seemed to think that he, a delicate slip of a Human youth, could actually force a mature male Cardassian to do _anything_ he didn't truly want to do.

Nevertheless, Garak had to admit that the use of red silk ropes was a very nice touch.

______________________________

  
Rarely Garak allowed himself to hold Julian close, to feel the eager heat their flesh exchanged as passion built, and to acknowledge what a cold and bitter place his exile would be without this sexual distraction.

Who Julian had become for him on a more personal level, in ways that had little to do with the various configurations of yearning and inventive bodies, bore thinking about even less.

Still, when it crept in at the edges of his discipline he did not turn it away; after all, surely a man in his position could be forgiven a moment of weakness once in a while.

______________________________

  
He never permitted himself to consider the terrible and forbidden possibilities of love.

 

THE END


End file.
